The Fight, and what came Afterwards
by emdabom
Summary: Sometimes, if you're that upset, it doesn't matter who's comforting you, as long as there's someone there to look after you.  My take on Lily Evans and Severus Snape's fight.


**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think! This is my take of Lily and Snape's fight, and what they might be thinking afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from this oneshot are property of J K Rowling (who, by the way, is absolutely BRILLIANT). Some of the dialog is also from chapter 33 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The rest is mine though, so no stealing! :D**

"I'm sorry." There he was, Severus Snape, her best friend of five years, although admittedly their relationship had been strained for the past year or so.

"I'm not interested." She couldn't forgive him this time. No, what he'd done was too horrible for her to just forget.

"I'm sorry!" His eyes were pleading with her and she could tell that he truly was sorry. It wasn't enough.

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." It was true. She'd just gotten ready for bed, about to sink into her comforting duvet and attempt to forget about the day's events, when Mary Macdonald had approached her with the news that Severus Snape (Mary had said disgustedly with a sneer on her face) was outside the common room and would not leave until Lily Evans came to hear him out.

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" She'd meant it as a petty jab, but suddenly she realised that it was true. Severus, her friend Severus whom she'd known from the age of nine, truly aspired to being a Death Eater, a servant of Voldemort, a killer.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." It really was too late for them. They were just too different. She only hoped that she was wrong, that he wouldn't join Voldemort. But she knew he would.

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood Severus. Why should I be any different?"

His face was the picture of desperation, like he believed that they could still be friends, that he could treat every other muggleborn like filth, but she could just be an exception to that rule. Did he actually think that Voldemort would allow him to be friends with a Mudblood once he had the Dark Mark?

She turned away from him, muttering "Asphodel" under her breath to the Fat Lady's portrait, and then climbing through the hole into the Gryffindor common room. There, she looked through a small hole in the portrait, created by the Marauders for the purpose of spying on those approaching the common room.

Through the hole she saw Severus' knees crumple and give out. She saw him falling to the floor in the middle of the corridor. She saw his eyes glisten, and a single tear run down his cheek. After a minute, she saw him wipe his eyes furiously, get up, and walk away purposefully in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

She pulled away from the hole and stumbled back a few steps, tripping over the edge of a rug and starting to fall over, until someone caught her. The person walked her over to the couch and sat them both down. Lily was enclosed in a strong pair of arms and leant against a hard but comforting chest as a voice she recognized as James Potter's murmured soothing words in her ear.

"Don't worry Lily, it'll be alright. I'm here, just relax." Lily tasted salty water in her mouth and realised that they were her tears."

"There, that's it, it's ok to cry. Just let it all out." She sobbed for what seemed like forever, safe in James' arms. He rocked her gently in a lulling motion, calming her down until her breathing became even and slightly heavier as she fell asleep. Then he sat there with Lily Evans in his arms, wishing that he could do something, anything, to take her sadness away so she'd never have to cry again.

**What do you think? Is it horrible? Should I make another one? Constructive criticism welcome! REVIEW!**

**Thanks xxx **


End file.
